


sketches

by bleustocking



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Artists, Drunken Flirting, M/M, get a job benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Benedict and Granville briefly speak of art.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Henry Granville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	sketches

Benedict had long been a part of the queer brotherhood of second sons. Both needed and not, he had pondered pursuing a career before his father’s sudden death and his corresponding desire to stay close to his family. Even if he had a gift for military deportment, evangelizing, or whatever lawyers did, there certainly was a part of Benedict that recoiled in horror at the thought of having a career of any sort besides that of a _gentleman_. 

Which was why Granville was so fascinating to him. He spoke of freedoms that Benedict had not yet considered, of skills not yet plumbed. 

Even so, Benedict didn’t quite believe him. They were both deep within their cups, surrounded by many empty wine bottles and discarded pieces of yesterday’s merriment, their clothes included. “But don’t you think,” Benedict said, his brain creaking at the awful effort of thought. “That’s the problem with art, isn’t it? There will always be someone of superior skill and talent than you. How do you continue on?”

Granville gave him a look of dislike. “That’s the thought that stops you? That you’ll never be as good as old masters? Of course you won’t be. It doesn’t matter in the least. What matters is what you do with whatever talent you have.” 

Benedict grunted and grabbed a bottle of wine and found it empty. He gently pushed it away. He realized with mute surprise that he and Granville were quite alone in the room. It was morning now, the sunlight pouring through the windows. Motes of dust swirled in light. A lovely scene, but not one he could ever capture. 

“And if I have no talent to speak of?”

“... Then fuck off and buy some paintings from those who do,” Granville replied. 

“You’re very blunt,” Benedict sputtered out. Granville gave him a sly smile and there was something about the way the sunlight hit his eyes, highlighting the warm brown depths of them. It was this warmth that caused Benedict to lean forward and press a kiss on his wine-stained mouth. 

Granville blinked and said nothing.

Benedict’s mind went blank. There was a knock at the door and a maid came in to clean. The moment had passed, just as sunlight faded from the windowsills.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm half-way through season one and I'm thirsty for Content. I like Eloise and Benedict's relationship the best, but lol, Granville being Andrew Foyle, the bane of my early '00s period drama shipping cannot be ignored. If inspired, I'd love to write some PWP shorts -- Rev. Whistledown's Sermons (by special request at your local bookstore. Pairings and suggestions are gladly accepted.)


End file.
